Nature Ranking
While Nature Transformation focuses on only the Generic "Basic Types", like Fire, and the Advanced Types, like Ice, this page focuses on how far Natures can go, in terms of usefulness, power, and rarity. Tier 1 Tier 1 is the most simple of Natures, which cannot be created from anything else, but itself. A real life equivalent is the Periodic Table. There are Seven in existence, all either learned, or the user has an affinity (Natural Mastery) for the element, with the exception of Yin and Yang, which can only be learned by either genetics, or in a certain process. These are: * Fire Release * Wind Release * Lightning Release * Water Release * Earth Release * Yin Release * Yang Release Tier 2 Tier 2 is, usually the biggest Tier a solo person can use, as Tier 3 and beyond by oneself is extremely rare, unless genetically given by relatives. There are a lot more Natures than Tier 1, as easily, each Nature can be added by the others. Ideally, there would be 42 Tier 2 natures, if every Tier 1 had it's own "partner", but only 21 have been revealed so far. They are: * Scorch Release * Explosion Release * Swift Release * Lava Release * Sand Release * Magnet Release * Boil Release * Ice Release * Storm Release * Wood Release * Blaze Release * Sound Release * Dark Release * Crystal Release * Brine Release * Radiation Release * Typhoon Release * Light Release * Land Release * Wave Release * Yin-Yang Release Tier 3 Tier 3 Natures are usually what are called "Kekkei Tota". Simply, 3 Tier 1 Natures combined, to form a seperate element. Naturally, there are a lot of Tier 3s, but are very rare, sometimes appearing in one out of billions of ninja. These are: * Dawn Release * Dust Release * Cloud Release * Smoke Release * Gas Release * Metal Release * Power Release * Star Release * Glass Release * Sky Release * Implosion Release * Pulse Release * Rust Release * Mirror Release * Oil Release * Mercury Release * Bacteria Release * Coal Release * Meteorite Release * Alcohol Release * Scald Release * Health Release * Soul Release * Blood Release * Flesh Release * Mind Release * Purification Release * Miasma Release * Flint Release * Erase Release * Fluid Release Tier 4 Tier 4 elements are usually artificially created, because they are that rare, that only a handful of Ninja naturally have their Tier 4 elements. They are created by either: All possible Tier 4 Natures are: * Freeze Release * Frost Release * Forest Release * Eruption Release * Hurricane Release * Tempest Release * Acid Release * Powder Release * Velocity Release * Moon Release * Sun Release Tier 5 Tier 5 elements are so rare, that only two Shinobi have been revealed to know them. These are Roydon Namikaze and Koyuki Namikaze. Note: They are Sister and Brother. Also, Koyuki has two Tier 5 elements, making her extra unique. They are also the only natural Tier 5 Users, as Artificially creating it is extremely dangerous and can easily kill the subject. There are created by Either:- These Natures are: * Thunderstorm Release * Glacier Release * Snow Release * Tsunami Release